This invention relates to the art of perching books and other related reading material in a position most convenient for users to read and handle. More particularly the invention pertains to the user submersed in pools, spas, and other related soaking apparatus.
Bookstands of many shapes and sizes are commonly used by professors, cooks, lectures, students, or any other persons wishing to place reading material in a position most convenient for viewing. There are bookstands for users who sit, stand, or even lie in beds and loungers. All of these stands rely of some physically stable surface to position and accommodate the weight of the material.
Present practice for the leisure bathers who wish to read while soaking is to hold, usually with both hands, material up above the water surface at an angle and position most convenient to view. Often elbows are rested on pool or spa sides or material is stood on abdomens and chests depending on the position and degree of submersion. Maintaining these sometimes awkward positions often cause strain and discomfort resulting in frequent position changes and weary arms and hands.
To date, some attempts to solve the problem have been made. One attempt uses a mechanical bridge that can rest across the sides of conventional tubs and spas and provide a brace to rest an angled shelf upon which the reading material rests. This arrangement can only satisfy the user lounging in certain types of tubs and also restricts and confines them to a particular position and/or posture.
Thus there has long been a need for an arrangement to provide a bookstand for bathers. It is desired the device float the reading material on a stable angled surface so it may be positioned on the waters surface wherever it is best for the bather. Furthermore it is desired that the arrangement maintain stability on agitated pool or spa water surfaces. It must also provide a means of holding bound books open without user assistance, and provide adequate buoyancy for user hands to rest above the waters surface to keep them dry for turning pages. Additionally it is desirable for the device to accommodate reading lights that clip to book bounds and commonly found in book stores.